ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XVIII - Cassanova
|main = Status System Flight System J.A.R.V.I.S. Navigation System Anti-icing System Flight Stabilization System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |defense = Enhanced Composite Armor With Ceramic Plating & Silicon-Infused Steel, Fiberglass Frame, Titanium Plating |special = Advanced Stealth System |other = -- |replaced = Mark 17 |followed = Mark 19 |image2 = }} The Mark 18 (XVIII), also known by it's name as "Casanova", is a Stealth Artillery Level RT Suit, and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol" in which it was activated to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned it's name "Casanova", because much like it's predecessor, the Mark 17, it has an oversized chest RT that can fire powerful blasts and can also generate a repulsor shield to protect itself, as well as a heavily advanced and improved "Cloaking System" that was based on the success of the Mark 16's cloaking system. After the successful and improved tests on the Mark 16, the cloaking system was heavily modified to be compatible with combat, and thus the suit is able to carry weapons, as much as the usual Iron Man suit can do, and is suitable for heavy combat. Armor Design The Mark 18 has a similar overall physique to the Mark 17, with a darkened paint job. Along with the new stealth associated colors, this armor has a oversized chest RT. Armor Capabilities Stealth The Mark 18 has the ability use Stealth and cloak within it's surrounding environment. Built to be able to use Heavy Firepower and have Stealth at the same time, this armor's Stealth ability is an improved version of the previous armors' Stealth ability. Armor Features Thrusters Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 18 has standard based Repulsors used for flight and for firepower. Unibeam A feature "borrowed" from the Mark 17, it also has a powerful Unibeam, that has a significantly higher output and energy consumption. This Unibeam can be fired in one devastating charge, or can feed multiple rapid fire beams, something which former armors did not have enough energy capacity for. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark 18 is an unlockable and playable armor in the game, that was released on December 27, 2013. It is one of the most powerful armors in the game, having a Score Multiplier of x8.5 as well as with it's high Armor Statsistics. * Score Multiplier: x8.5 * Special Power: Anti-Air Defense * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience The Mark 18 is one of the 42 unique and unlockable armors viewable through the Armor Gallery feature. * Armor Description: Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * This armor's name is based out on the person of the same name in The Real World. Which is the famous "Cassanova". ** This is also the the first armor to be named after a famous figure in The Real World. The second being the Mark 32. ** The suit was given this name because it looks to be in a tuxedo. Gallery File:Photo(123).JPG|The Mark 18's blueprints. File:Photo(41).jpg|The Mark 18, also known as "Casanova", a Stealth Artillery Level RT Suit. File:Photo(95).JPG|The Mark 18 in full view. File:Photo(462).png| Photo(609).JPG| Photo(856).jpg| External Links & References ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Clean Slate Protocol